


Toys

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Myranda and Alistair look for a new toy for their new adopted son, Devlin.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The toy is based on the Plush Griffon in Guild Wars 2.

Alistair and Myranda strolled through Redcliffe’s market, holding hands as they browsed the various stalls.

“We should get something for Devlin,” Alistair said.

“Like what?”

“I dunno.  He needs a new toy.”

Myranda laughed.  “He doesn’t need any more toys, darling.”

“He _always_ needs new toys!”  He leaned back to look at the elven infant in the cradle board strapped to her back.  “Isn’t that right?”

The infant gurgled happily.

“See?  I knew he’d agree with me.”

“He has two dozen at home!” she protested with a laugh.

“Most of those he can’t play with yet.  Can’t we get him _something_?”

Devlin started to babble behind them, squealing as Myranda reached back to tickle his feet.

“No one asked you,” she told him with a grin.

“Come on, dearest,” Alistair said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Myranda sighed, caving as she had known she would.  “Alright, _one_ toy.  Maker’s breath… I didn’t spoil my dog as much as you’re spoiling our child.”

Alistair looked over at her and grinned, the phrase ‘our child’ from her lips making his heart warm.

She saw the smile and threaded her arm through his, hugging it.  “So what are you thinking?”

He looked around, finally pointing toward one of the stalls run by an older elven woman.  The front of her stall was full of pillows, but there were some plush animals as well.

She looked up as they approached, smiling and ducking her head a little.  “Hello there, m’lady,” she said politely.  “How can I…”  Her eyes widened in surprise and recognition.  “Wait… I know you!  You’re the He—”

“Shh!” Myranda cut her off, placing a finger to her lips.

“Oh… oh, sorry.”

“Quite alright.”

“Well… how can I help you, m’lady?”

“We were looking for a toy for our son,” she said, turning a little and pointing over her shoulder at the elven infant on her back.

The surprised look returned to the woman’s face.

“Obviously he’s adopted,” Myranda said, reading the look.  “His mother ran into a group of bandits and…” she let her voice trail off, still feeling the regret at not being able to save the boy’s mother.

“Oh the poor dear,” the older woman said.  “Maker bless you… most humans wouldn’t take in an elven child.”

Myranda smiled.  “Thank you.  He’s almost my _second_ child,” she said, nodding toward Alistair, who was picking up various stuffed animals and bouncing them in front of Devlin, who squealed with laughter.

The elf woman laughed under her breath.  “Well do look around.  And let me know if you see something you like.”

“Myranda,” Alistair said, drawing her attention.

She looked over to see him holding a stuffed griffon in his hands.  The back and wings were covered with a soft, dark brown fur, while the stomach and around its neck was stitched a treated cream-colored leather.  The tops of the wings and tail were embroidered with a pretty swirling pattern in white thread.  The stuffed creature’s beak looked solid, but the eyes appeared to be nothing but treated leather like that on the underside of the toy, stained to a soft, dark brown.  The front feet even had little talons.  “Aww,” she said, taking the toy from him and petting the soft fur.  “Isn’t he cute!”

“They’re quite popular,” the elven woman said, no little pride in her voice.  “With how popular yo—the Hero of Ferelden still is and with how the Wardens recently helped the Inquisition, I haven’t been able to make them fast enough.”

Myranda stared down into the little griffon’s leather eyes, suddenly remembering another toy—a large, stuffed bear—for another child years ago.  She looked up as she felt Alistair wrap his arm around her shoulders, giving him a watery smile.

“Here,” he said, taking the toy from her and holding it in front of the baby on her back.  “What do you think, Devlin?” he asked, wiggling the toy in front of him.

Devlin’s eyes widened before he squealed, reaching out for it, babbling as he grabbed hold of the tip of one of the wings.

“I think he likes it,” Alistair said.  He made a face as he tried to pull it away and the baby cried in protest.  “He won’t let go.”

“Alright, alright.”  Myranda looked back at the vendor.  “How much?”

“Ten silver is what I usually ask.”

It was too low, and Myranda knew it.  The leather alone would have cost her ten silver.  She pulled a gold piece from her purse and put it in the woman’s hand, curling her fingers around it when she started to protest.  “Please,” she said.

The older woman smiled gratefully.  “Andraste smile on you, Hero,” she murmured.

Myranda smiled back at her.  “It’s worth every copper,” she said before starting to turn away.  “Say bye-bye, Devlin.  And thank the nice lady for your new toy.”

Devlin giggled as the older woman waved at him, his tiny fist curled tightly around the griffon’s wing as his parents wandered away with him deeper into the market.


End file.
